Powers
Not to be confused with Power. are a replacement for Special Agents introduced in Bloons TD6 and returning in Bloons Adventure Time TD. They all cost Monkey Money (or Coins in BATTD), but can't be used in CHIMPS mode at all. In BATTD, there is no mode in which Powers are restricted. In Bloons Adventure Time TD, you can only have at most 8 different types of Powers of your choice equipped when playing on a map. Placeable Powers (such as Hotdog Knights) have a limit of 10, while all ability-type Powers (such as Hugsplosion) have a specific cooldown before being able to be used again. List of Powers in Bloons TD 6 *Super Monkey Storm - Summons a squadron of Super Monkeys that destroy all Bloons onscreen and deal heavy damage to MOAB Class Bloons. Costs 100 to purchase one Super Monkey Storm from the Powers shop. *Monkey Boost - Causes all towers to attack twice as fast for 15 seconds. Costs 100 to purchase one Monkey Boost from the Powers shop. *Thrive - Increases cash production from all towers by 25% for the rest of the round and the entire next round. Costs 70 to purchase one Thrive from the Powers shop. *Time Stop - Freezes time for 5 seconds. Doesn't make towers continue shooting for the full duration, nor does it make cooldowns continue until the time freeze stops. Costs 50 to purchase one Time Stop from the Powers shop. *Cash Drop - Spawns a crate full of cash worth $2,500. Costs 200 to purchase one Cash Drop from the Powers shop. *Banana Farmer - Gathers all bananas spawned by Banana Farms within his radius so you don't have to. Also collects money crates and health crates. Costs 50 to purchase one Monkey Farmer from the Powers shop. *Pontoon - Provides an area of land on top of water that allows land towers to be placed on. Costs 50 to purchase one Pontoon from the Powers shop. *Road Spikes - Deals damage to any bloon that touches it. Each Road Spike pile contains 10 spikes. When bought in the Powers shop, 5 piles of Road Spikes are bought each for 50. *Glue Trap - Slows down the first 300 Bloons that touch it before disappearing. Costs 50 to purchase one Glue Trap from the Powers shop. *MOAB Mine - Detonates when it detects a MOAB Class Bloon nearby, causing lots of damage. Costs 50 to purchase one MOAB Mine from the Powers shop. *Camo Trap - De-camoizes the first 500 bloons that reach the trap. Costs 50 to purchase one Camo Trap from the Powers shop. *Portable Lake - Provides an area of water on land that allows water towers (i.e. Monkey Buccaneer or Monkey Sub) to be placed on. Costs 50 to purchase one Portable Lake from the Powers shop. *Insta-Monkeys - free towers, either unupgraded or pre-upgraded that cannot be directly bought, but they can be earned through Daily Challenges, and can be placed for free. These can be placed onto the track via the Powers menu. *Tech Bot - Activates abilities for the player when they are available. The bot is placed down on land. *Energizing Totem - Increases attack speed of all towers by 25% in its radius for five rounds. After the totem needs to be recharged for 20 Monkey Money. List of Powers in Bloons Adventure Time TD Common Powers(cost 50 Coins to purchase): *'Witch's Donuts' - Tasty treats that restore lives at the end of each round *'Golden Crown '- Become true royalty and gain extra cash from each pop. *'Twinkling Eye Potion' - All characters gain captivating, twinkling eyes that slow bloons near them. *'Bag of Butter '- Drops a huge bag of butter that stuns all bloons. *'Hot Dog Knights '- These brave knights will help pop bloons if placed on the track. Purchasing gives you a set of 4 Knights. Uncommon Powers(cost 100 Coins to purchase): *'Gold Coin' - A little extra cash goes a long way! *'Trail Mix' - Tasty trail mix revitalizes your heroes giving them an attack speed boost. *'Heavy Weapons' - Extra weight means extra damage to bigger bloons. *'Marauder' - The Marauder grabs the strongest bloon he can reach and crushes the life out of it! *'Apple Pie' - Treetrunks' famous apple pie is so delicious it adds extra lives. Rare Powers(cost 300 coins to purchase) *'Scented Candles' - Flame Princess' candles give speed boosts to all in range and melt bloons that get close. *'Wolf Pack' - A pack of wolves charges up and down the track, popping bloons as they go. *'King Worm' - Hypnotizes and holds bloons near him for your other characters to pop. *'Ice Frog Alarm' - attacks and buffs your other characters when bloons start escaping. *'Hugsplosion' - The power of hugs instantly transforms all bloons up to MOABs into Red Bloons. *'Rainicorn Magic' - Control a damaging beam of Rainicorn glitter. *'Party Time '- Everyone attacks faster during Party Time. Costs 300 Coins to purchase. *'Decorpsinator Serum' - PB's mysterious serum raises a candy zombie to fight alongside you. Super Rare Powers(cost 500 Coins to purchase): *'Mushroom Blast '- Unleash the mighty Mushroom Bomb. Deadly to bloons but harmful to heroes too! *'Prismo's Homemade Artisanal Pickles '- So tasty they alter reality. Gain extra lives and a chance at a free wish orb! *'The Most Perfect Sandwich That Has Ever Existed' - Gives camo detect, lead popping and extra damage to MOABs. The perfect sandwich! *'Billy's Shield' - Billy's shield protects you from leaking bloons. *'Billy's Giant Gem' - Straight from Billy's treasure pile! Gain extra cash every round. *'Ancient Sleeping Magi of Lifegiving' - The ultimate giver of life! Revives you on a game over with a cash boost. *'Cold Spell '- The Cold Spell freezes all bloons and damages MOABs. *'Flame Thrower' - Melt bloons with ease! More powerful if near Flame Princess. Epic Powers(cost 1000 Coins to purchase): *'Crystal Copy' - Use Crystal Magic to temporarily duplicate one of your characters. *'Dimension Disruptor '- Destroys all bloons and heals all lives when you lose. *'Fire Wolves' - A pack of fire wolves to charge down the bloons. *'Nightosphere Amulet' - Spawns a Nightosphere Cloud to rain down death and damnation on the bloons. *'Fire Eyes '- Flying eyes that deal fire damage. The bloons are no match for their gaze! Bloons TD Battles Mobile Added in Version 6.0, Powers have been released. Every time the player wins (or loses a game without surrendering or force-quitting), they gain XP for each of three unique categories of Powers in equal amounts split among them. The categories of the Powers include: Monkey Boost, Bloon Boost, and Red Hot Spikes. Each category of Powers has unlockable variants that can be swapped out once unlocked. They all have certain paths leading towards them. (insert table of each power table) Version Hostory (BATTD) TBA Version History (BTDB Mobile) ;initial release Original Powers released ;3.7 Tower boost reduced from 100% extra attack speed to 80% extra attack speed. ;6.0 New Powers available for purchase of Power XP. ;6.0.1 Monkey Glue glues less bloons (50 —> 40) Upgrade Bloons now affects more sent bloons (12 —> 15) Upgrade Bloons upgrades layers by one instead of two. Lots of Glue glues less bloons (100 —> 80) Monkey Acid uses decreased (4 —> 3) Monkey Acid glues less (50 —> 30) Range Boost increases attack speed further (20% extra —> 50% extra) Gallery PowersoriginalBTD6.png|Original menu for Powers in BTD6 :Template navbox for Powers to be coming soon. Category:Bloons TD 6